


Overwhelming Love

by Gio_hannigram



Series: Grenny [4]
Category: Grenny, Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bleeder - Freeform, Fluff, Grenny - Freeform, M/M, The Jane Austen Book Club, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idiot in love, so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gio_hannigram/pseuds/Gio_hannigram
Summary: Lenny gets overwhelmed by how much he loves Grigg. That´s it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can´t with these two really I love the idea of them together.
> 
> I hope you like them too.
> 
> Biggest of thanks to my wonderful beta, and in this particular case inspiration, my beloved Nigel.

Lenny woke up slowly, his eyes heavy with the need to close again. He looked at the clock on the bedside and found it was 6:00 am, and with a groan he turned his head away from the sunlight entering through his small window. Lenny blinked a few times and a joyful feeling took over his body. He looked at Grigg, sleeping next to him; an overwhelming need to hold the other man tightly and never letting go left him breathless.

“Gods, I love him.”  Lenny whispered.

Grigg was sleeping deeply, eyelashes fluttering against creamy skin; his eyes moved indicating that he was dreaming, and his mouth was slightly open letting out light snores.

Lenny observed Grigg for a few seconds following the movement of his eyes flicking back and forth behind his eyelids. He couldn´t help a little chuckle at Grigg´s unruly hair looking so messy; admittedly he knew that was his fault.

He knew he had a very goofy smile on his face and he was so joyful about it he felt every cell in his body moving fast as if he was about to burst at any moment. He was madly in love with the beautiful man snoring next to him and he didn´t know how his body was containing the powerful emotion running through him. He could feel it clearly inside of him; it was that or an alien was about to come out of him, so he figured it was love.

Taking a deep breath Lenny focused again on Grigg, how peaceful he looked, how beautiful he was and he wondered how it all came to be; how much his life seemed to have changed since their meeting, how grateful he was to have Grigg in his life.

Our friend was absolutely smitten.

It was fascinating how someone could appeared out of the blue; after just a few weird encounters he had found himself talking to a stranger with a confidence he had never felt with any of his old friends and doing things he would have never thought he would being the introvert that he was. Grigg had appeared out of nowhere and turned his world upside down, evoking different new emotions in him that he had never even dared to acknowledge existed.

He had feared losing Grigg a few times too; he had felt unworthy and uninteresting, had been afraid he was boring or annoying him. He always thought that soon enough Grigg would feel that he was too much work and would run away leaving him behind, heart broken. Sometimes he wondered if he would regret having met Grigg one day, but each time he had thought that it would be the last time he would see Grigg, he kept proving Lenny wrong by coming back to him, still excited to see him.

Lenny stared at the selling for a few seconds rejoicing in every sensation running through him and listening to Grigg´s breaths; it took him a moment to realize there were no snores anymore and so he turned to look at Grigg, and his eyes were caught by blue gems that stared back with a beautiful shine to them. Grigg´s smile was radiant and astoundingly gorgeous.

They stared at one another for few minutes just rejoicing in the other´s presence and Lenny could only laugh, full of happiness, when Grigg broke the silence with a cheerful: “Gosh, I love you.” And then kissed and hugged him as if he was everything he needed in life.

He still feared many things but he wouldn´t trade these glorious moments for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> This little fic made me so happy and proud because I wanted to try to describe how it feels when you have those little moments... when you are talking with someone and they say or do something that IS SO THEM and you´re just bursting with love and need to hug them and going "Shit, I´m smitten."
> 
> I hope you have feel it sometime.
> 
> Also this felt like going back to the essence of my firsts fics after so much MCD/angst and back to the simplicity of my writing.
> 
> I don´t know, it´s so smol but I loved it because... this is what I wanted when I started writing, to try and do fics like the ones I read that when you finish them they leave a great joyful feeling in you, the ones that leave a feeling of happiness. I hope it did it´s job for you.


End file.
